The Sweetest Meat
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: They say the sweetest meat is either with your lover or your last but never both, or your lover as your final meal. Rated M for Cannibalism and Swearing. For Riks Valentine's birthday plus first Yaoi fic, 666 words.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh crap they found us!" said Axel as he stared out the window with his green eyes full of worry as the police were surrounding the hideout in Halloween town where he and his partner in crime and lover, Roxas preformed their twisted cannibalistic acts.

"This is the police, Put your hands up or we will shoot you without hesitation!" boomed Dectective Riku Yami, who was the secret lover of Kari Umi , their latest victim and the fiancé of President Sora Hikari. This announcement made Roxas slam his head against the wall multiple times and only stopped when Axel pushed him onto the bed of their hideout.

"Those fucking bastards are never going to have the satisfaction of capturing us ever!" said Axel.

"How so?" asked Roxas.

Axel then grinned as he picked Roxas up bridal style , causing Roxas's face to turn a pinkish color before rushing into a secret door which lead to the basement below, where various rotten bones from their 'meals' were hung by chains and meat hooks, but Axel ignored them in favor of a fairly new mattress crudely placed on top of a stove.

"We might as well make our last meal the sweetest." said Axel as he let Roxas on the ground.

"I'll quickly 'enhance' myself while you lock the door." said Roxas before he quickly ran like the speed of light away from Axel who then proceeded to lock the door behind them with three rusty barrels of oil. When he was done with the task at hand, Axel turned around to see Roxas completely stripped of all clothing and doused in both their favorite cannibalistic topping, melted sea salt ice cream.

"I'm ready Axel." Roxas sang in a singsong voice that was half seductive and half like a man ready to die.

"Roxas you have been the greatest partner a man could ask for and I know you hate this mushy gushy bullshit but I want you know two things One Nothing not even the flames of Hell can stop me from loving you and Two you are making me rock fucking hard right now." Axel said before he tackled Roxas down on the bed while taking of his clothes right then and there.

"Turn it on." Roxas whispered in Axel's ear.

Axel then, extended his arm so it reached the dial below him cranking it up all the way to the left, causing the heat below them to rise to internal temperatures and for the mattress to be lit on fire which made The Lovers moan softly in between kissing and biting each other all over with the sound of frantic heavy boots were heard.

"Come on show yourself you Fucking Bastards!" yelled Riku with a hint of frantic fear hidden within revenge as he should be then the heat began to light Axel's hair on fire , while Roxas was sitting on top of Axel.

"Looks like it's time." muttered Roxas as he produced a sharp dagger which was on the nearby table which was nearly on fire which later became ashes. Roxas then cut open Axel's and his own torso's revealing their beating hearts before standing up to let Axel turn around.

"I love you." both whispered to each other before the moved in and bit down their teeth on each others hearts.

Suddenly, the door behind near them was kicked down causing the barrel to roll down to the stove causing the fire to consume the entire room in it's wrathful gluttony. No one lived that night , not even the lovers who in their last moments continued their last moments channeling their lust for flesh into their love for each other causing several deaths.

Five years later after this incident Riku Yami and Sora Hikari killed each other.

**Author's Note Sorry if This offended anybody in particular, this is my first Yaoi Fanfic and my first 'dark' fix. Tell me what you thought of it, oh and Riks Valentine, happy birthday. **


	2. Apology

**Dear readers, **

**Words cannot express how sorry I am for this story and those I offended by it. **

**If it pleases the mass I will remove this story and remake it so it can be hopefully more pleasing. **

**If anyone hates me solely for this you have the right to. **

**The Warrior of The Healing Flame, Disgraced Author of This Section. **


End file.
